deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leolab/User Siege Tourney, Round 6 of 91: Drayco90 (Austonio) v Swg66 (Cadwalader)
Austonio Machete Michelangelo Rasputin Elder III, Esquire, Practicing Wizard at Law: the avatar of insanity Attacking Cadwalader Owain Jones: the cunning Great Captain from Wales. Prologue "So I've discovered what the yellow-trimmed cloaks do," Lloyd says, addressing the three in front of him. "Since you four seem to be the sanest among us, I can actually show you rather than just telling you." "I'm honored," said Ryan, smiling. "Let's save the pleasantries and get going," Cadwalader says, "I'm supposed to be up next." "Then perhaps we should just inform you of the outcome," Markus says, "I doubt our hosts would like you to be late." Cadwalader reluctantly nods in agreement, and as they leave the library, Markus and Ryan follow Lloyd, while Cadwalader goes off in the other direction. The trio reach what seems to be a dead end. Lloyd walks forward and fiddles with the wall a little, and it opens. "I saw Leo doing that the other day." They walk in, and see several branching hallways and a small room. In that small room, there seems to be a sort of gathering going on. Note: Everything below is copied verbatim. Mentally add (sic) after mispellings. Attacker General Ranged Weapon- Hat-Based Flamethrower Polearm- Guan Dao Main Melee- Shortsword Off-Hand- Flail Single Combat possible Army Tactics- After the odd circumstances that lead to his being put into power, Austonio has proceded to thoroughly confuse his foes by...having about as much clue about what he is doing as anyone else does, IE none. His seemingly random and completely batshit tactics leave enemeis confused, disoriented and make him near impossible to predict or react to...but it's hardly an efficient tactic. How he's won anything is anyone's guess. Attacking 3,000 Swordsmen, full iron armor with no helmets or shoes. We couldn't afford another 6,000 shoes. 3,000 Bowmen, carry a quiver of 40 traditional arrow and 10 arrows made to be lit on fire as flaming arrows, wear leather armor with large cloth cloaks that allow for blending into folliage, and can easily be brushed off in emergancy. 1,000 Horseback Pikemen. Wear light leather armor and skull-caps. 1,000 Horseback Archers, carrying a larger quiver strapped to horse's sides with 80 traditional arrows and 20 arrows meant for fire. Wear light armor with a basic helmet. 5 Battering Rams, no crew. They're there to strike fear into the enemies hearts. Because they're all painted and shizz. Spooky paint. 5 Trebuches, manned by 10 men each and firing chunks of rock and debris. Some of the projectiles can be lit on fire just before firing for fire damage. Naturally, this is used more often than it isn't. Defender General Long Range: English long bow with varity bodkin and broad head tips, with cloth soaked in posion wrapped near arrow head Polearm: Poleaxe. Axe-head with hammer head oppisite the axe head, with large spike Main-hand: English Long sword, with small parrying sheild attached to wrist Off-hand: Engligh War hammer, hammer head, Spike and puncuturing Bill, another small parrying sheild on his wrist. Armor: Articulated Plate Steel plate, with Rivited 8-in-2 Kings Mail, Corinthian style steel helmet Single Combat: Will issue challenges when losing or if confident of a win. Will not accept if enemy is nearly routed, but is likely to otherwise. Army Seige Counter Measures All wearing Plated Rivited mail and Steel Skull cap 12 14in Canons placed on walls,firing a combination of iron ball shot and grapes shot. *Each Cannon is manned by 4 men, Main weapon short Falcata sword and Tower sheild. Secondary weapon War Hammer Units. 2000 Long Bow man, using combination Bodkin and broadhead. Have flaming arrows as well as posion tips. 2000 Heavy Infantry. Serve as Formation fights, all highly trained and hard to move Armour. Full Articulated Plate with rivited mail worn underneath Main Weapon: Hoplon Sheild and Long Spear Secondary Weapon: Falcata short sword 1200 Pike men. Armour: Rivited Mail Hauberk, Steel Cuirass Main Weapon: Long Pike Secondary: Short sword buckler 1000 Cross bowmen, with Armor pierceing Bodkin head, accompanied by 1000 loaders Armor:Plated Mai Hauberk and Burgonet helmet Main Weapon: Arbalest Crossbow Secondary: Warhammer and Buckler. Support 252 men as support, making the ball shot, arrows, will also resully archers in battle with bolts and arrows. Can fight if need be. Also function as Sappers. Armor: Mail Hauberk when working in battle feild, steel helmet Main Weapon: Targe sheild and Hand axe Secondary: Dirk Dagger X-Factors These X-Factors are created by taking averages from the X-Factor evaluation blog, rounded to the nearest number. I did not choose them. There is no bias. Victory and Tie conditions Attacker *Overrun castle *Force defender to surrender *Win Single Combat Defender *Force attacker to surrender *Annihilate attacker *Survive for 4 months *Win Single Combat Tie *One side meets the victory conditions but loses their general *Both sides lose their general. Notes *Any siege weapons without a crew cannot be used *Area is as follows: **A square, stone fort with a tower at each corner and one in the center. It is on a hill, but has no other natural barriers. Castle is 100 m x 100 m x 125 m. Towers have a 10 m radius and are 150 m tall. The fighting is mostly close-quarters in small areas within the castle. *Voting will be as follows: **Votes with at least five complete and relevant sentences count as a full vote. **Votes with one sentence do not count. **All other votes count as a half vote. **Any well-reasoned counter-arguments that aren't subjected to a well-reasoned rebuttal can lower a vote by half a point. **Simply stating overwhelming numbers is not a reason *All generals have a General's Kit, which includes: **A telescope / looking glass for his personal use and others for the commanders **Several maps of the area **Locations of friendly supply lines **Various support personnel: a quartermaster corps, cooking corps, medical corps, and religious services Battle 0 Months, 0 Days, 18 Hours. Austonio was pacing in his tent, waiting for a burst of inspiration. He had no care in the world for strategy – that was for the sane. Unbidden, an idea struck. Cackling, he exits to inform his men of his plans, such as they are. Cadwalader is looking over the maps in his room, trying to decide what his opponent is trying to hide in his apparent randomness. He writes out orders that he thinks should leave all bases covered, and sends out runners to his men. Deciding to mull over his opponent over a meal, he moves to the door to make his way to the fort’s dining hall. “Sir?” one of his soldiers says as he opens the door, “You might want to see this." “Lead on.” Cadwalader followed his soldier into a courtyard – lit from above, despite the sun being blocked by the castle walls. “What the..?” He looks up, seeing hundreds of flaming arrows streak across the night sky. They are all exactly between the flags of Wales flying on the towers to each side. “I think he’s just trying to intimidate us,” Cadwalader says. “No, wait… those uniforms earlier, the disorganization, the fire… we’re facing Ausontio.” Cadwalader’s face slowly stretches in a grin. 1 Month, 4 Days, 10 Hours. Cadwalader leaned back in his quarters, satisfied with the outcome of the siege. Austonio’s men had unconditionally surrendered upon knowing who they faced. All that was left was the man himself, and his former subordinates had offered to bring him in. Austonio is running around the camp wearing only his flamethrower hat, burning anything flammable he can find. Tents, grass, people, it mattered not. Just that it burned. His men had abandoned his path of inspiration to defect to the boring, sane side of the Welshman. He didn’t much care – he had his flamethrower. Running to the most brightly-colored tent of the lot, he burns it. He cackles madly until; he hears a telepathic scream. “NICHOLAS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” He runs into the burning tent, and grabs the now-charred corpse of his cat. He runs outside, goes up to the highest point he can find, and raises the corpse to the sun. “YOU CAN’T DIE A BEELESS DEATH!” When he next wakes up, he is bound, hand and foot, in front of his foe. Cadwalader nods at a point above him. As the headsman kills Austonio, a flash of light returns both generals to the waiting area. End of Siege Statistics: *Total Time: 1 Month, 4 Days, 11 Hours, 5 Minutes. *Total Losses: 5,342. **Austonio: 5,340 **Cadwalader: 2 Category:Blog posts